Weg nach Perros
by Lywhn
Summary: Nach dem Chaos im Direktionsbüro und der ersten Probe zu „Don Juan, der Sieger“ reist Christine verwirrt und verängstigt an das Grab ihres Vaters. Erik folgt ihr. Wie es zu all dem kam PoW Erik – Musicalorientiert.


Disclaimer: Die hier agierenden Personen gehören nicht mir, sondern zu Gaston Leroux, Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber und Susan Kay.

Hallo, liebe Phans,

als langjähriger Fan vom ‚Phantom der Oper' (eigentlich von Anbeginn der deutschen Musicalinszinierung) habe ich einige Geschichten um den Mann mit der Maske geschrieben, mich aber seltsamer Weise erst jetzt dazu überwunden, sie ins Netz zu stellen.

Die nachfolgende Geschichte habe ich bereits vor 8 oder 9 Jahren geschrieben und sie basiert vollständig auf dem Musical. Wer also ‚nur' in den Genuss des Filmes gekommen ist, hier eine kleine Zusammenfassung des Musical-Verlaufes zwischen der Szene vom Maskenball und Raouls Einweihung in die Herkunft des Phantoms durch Mme. Giry's, und Christine's Reise nach Perros:

Am Morgen nach dem Maskenball gibt es im Direktionsbüro eine Zusammenkunft der Hauptkünstler, der Direktoren und Raoul. Während noch Piangi und Carlotta sich über die Partitur lustig machen und Christine angreifen, sie würde hinter all dem stehen und Christine sich erstmals richtig zur Wehr gegen die Primadonna setzt, gibt Erik durch seine besondere Art (unsichtbare Stimme) klare Anweisungen, wie seine Oper aufzuführen ist. Bereits im Anschluss daran kommt Raoul auf die Idee, ‚Don Juan' zu benutzen um dem Phantom eine Falle zu stellen und Christine als Lockvogel zu benutzen. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen ihrer Loyalität gegenüber dem Phantom (und ihrer verleugneten Zuneigung zu ihm) und ihrer Liebe zu Raoul rennt sie schließlich davon, wobei man sowohl Raouls, auch als Eriks Stimme ihr nachrufen hört. (Hier wurde die Idee zu dieser Geschichte geboren).

Danach findet eine Probe zu der Oper statt, in der Christines zu singender Text eindeutig Eriks Wünsche widerspiegelt, was für das Mädchen mehr oder weniger zuviel ist und es an das Grab ihres Vaters treibt. Der Rest ist wohl hinreichend bekannt (auch wenn es im Musical leider keinen Kampf zwischen Raoul und Erik gibt, sondern ‚nur' Einschüchterungsversuche des Phantoms).

Noch zur Info: Perros, wo lt. Leroux Christines Vater bestattet ist, liegt im Nord-Westen Frankreichs direkt an der Atlantikküste und nicht (wie im Film dargestellt) in der Nähe von Paris. Es war eine mehrstündige Fahrt mit dem Zug nötig, wobei Perros keinen eigenen Bahnhof hat und man diesen kleinen Ort nur vom nächstgrößeren Ort mit einer Droschke oder zu Pferd erreichen kann.

So, genug des Vorworts. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich würde mich über Reviews freuen.

Herzlichst

Eure Lywhn

**Der Weg nach Perros**

_Tief atme ich durch und lehne mich an die Sitzpolster der Droschke zurück. Ein Rucken geht durch die Kutsche, dann verlässt das Gefährt den Platz vor dem Bahnhofsgebäude von Morlaix. Eigentlich müsste ich erleichtert sein, die Zugfahrt und den Weg vom Bahnsteig hierher - ohne Aufsehen zu erregen - hinter mich gebracht zu haben. Aber die Angst und Sorgen sind viel zu mächtig dafür, lassen mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen..._

_Die kleine Lampe im Wageninnern spendet ein spärliches Licht, während die Dunkelheit dieses dritten Januarabends mich selbst durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge begleitet. Doch zum ersten Mal seit undenklich langer Zeit wünsche ich mir, dass draußen noch die Helligkeit des Tages herrschen würde. Dann wäre wenigstens SIE noch so lange in Sicherheit, bis ich sie erreichen und beschützen kann. Sie ist doch noch so jung, kennt nicht die lauernden Gefahren, die auf einem stillen Friedhof in der beginnenden Nacht warten können. Und ich WEIß, dass sie, trotz der Dunkelheit, die sie noch fürchtet, sofort nach der Ankunft an das Grab ihres Vaters eilen wird. Sie ist manchmal so unüberlegt..._

_Ihr Vorsprung ist nur eine reichliche Stunde, denn ihr Zug hatte Endstation in Guingamp, der meine in Morlaix und sie muss mit der Kutsche eine größere Strecke zurücklegen, als ich. Und doch - wenn ich nicht etwas Zeit aufhole, könnte ich zu spät kommen. _

_Ich öffne ein Fenster und eisiger Fahrtwind schlägt mir in mein, durch die Maske etwas geschütztes Gesicht._

_"Fahren Sie schneller!" Meine Stimme hat wieder jenen bezwingenden Unterton, dem die meisten Menschen nicht gewachsen sind. So auch der Mann auf dem Kutschbock, der es nicht wagt, sich meiner Anordnung zu widersetzen._

_Ich schließe die Augen und versuche die wirren Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag zu ordnen. Dann, Wort für Wort, Bild für Bild ziehen die Geschehnisse noch einmal an mir vorüber, während die Pferde zu galoppieren beginnen - den Weg entlang, den Weg nach Perros…_

"... und Engel!" höre ich Madame Giry meinen Brief beenden und lass noch einmal amüsiert meinen Blick über die Direktoren, La Carlotta und Piangi gleiten, die fassungs- und wortlos, äußerst empört am Schreibtisch stehen. Was sind sie doch alle für Dilettanten. Jeder von ihnen glaubt, mehr über Musik zu wissen, als der andere. Aber sie wissen nichts! Absolut nichts! Sie messen an schon Dagewesenem und erkennen nicht, wie viele Möglichkeiten die Musik wirklich bietet. Allein die Gabe eines jeden Instrumentes sowohl zart, als auch mächtig zu sein - auf seine ganz eigene Art - ist ein Geschenk für sich. Und erst die herrliche Vielfalt der Ausdruckskraft, wenn die Instrumente zusammen wirken, in Verbindung mit neuen Notenkombinationen und der Stimme eines wahren Sängers, der dazu bereit ist, ein Bestandteil davon zu werden. Es bietet so viel...

Aber sie begreifen es nicht! Sie haben Furcht vor der neuen Intensität, die sie auch im normalen Leben leugnen. Dabei gilt sie nicht ihnen oder gar der Pariser Bevölkerung. Sie gilt einzig und allein Christine.

Oh ja, mein Engel, deine Angst kann ich verstehen, deine hervorgestoßenen, trotzigen Worte gerade eben. Du warst eine viel zu gelehrige Schülerin, um nicht genau zu spüren, was die Noten in deiner Hand sagen, was sie verheißen! Doch dies ist der einzige Weg. Du musst ihn gehen, damit du dich deinem Ich stellen kannst.

Als ich dich in meine Welt holte – nach deinem ersten großen Auftritt - und du meinem Lied erlagst, wurden mir im vollen Umfang deine tiefverborgenen Gefühle, die Frau in dir, bewusst. Ohne, dass du es merktest, hattest du sie schon früher gezeigt: beim Singen; in deinen Reaktionen, wenn du mit mir durch den Spiegel sprachst; und nicht zuletzt bei deinem Gala-Auftritt. Aber das war ein Nichts gegen das wirkliche Erwachen deiner Leidenschaft, deinem Sehnen nach Wissen.

So manches Mal habe ich seitdem geglaubt, dass es ein Fehler war, dir in diesem Moment ein Trugbild - dich als Braut, meine Braut - zu zeigen, anstelle dass ich deinen Wissensdurst und dein und mein Verlangen stillte. In jener Nacht warst du dazu bereit, die meine zu werden. Doch heute bin ich froh darüber, es nicht getan zu haben. Ich weiß jetzt, dass du mich hassen würdest, hätte ich deine Unerfahrenheit ausgenutzt. So aber ist mir die Hoffnung geblieben, dich tatsächlich zu erobern. Du kennst zwar mein Gesicht, diese entsetzliche Scheußlichkeit unter der Hülle aus Pappmaché - und trotzdem strecktest du die Hand nach mir aus. Noch heute fühle ich deine zitternden Finger, die mich zaghaft berührten, als ich mich dir an diesem Morgen danach wieder zuwandte. Vielleicht musste es nach jener Nacht geschehen. Vielleicht musstest du die Wahrheit erfahren, um mich irgendwann wirklich zu lieben.

Für einige schreckliche Stunden zerbrachen all meine Hoffnungen, dort oben auf dem Dach dieses Palastes der Muse. Ohnmächtig musste ich mit ansehen, wie du dich diesem verdammten Jungen an den Hals warfst. Auch viel später, nachdem meine Gefühle aus mir herausbrachen und der Lüster zu deinen Füßen zerschellte, verfolgten mich eure Worte und diese Bilder. Bis ich plötzlich erkannte, dass bei... diesem... Kuss nicht jenes Beben dich durchfuhr, welches deinen Körper in meinen Armen erschauern ließ. Da wusste ich, dass du nicht vor mir davonläufst, sondern vor deinen Empfindungen und dir selbst. Es ist mir nicht möglich, dich sacht und behutsam damit vertraut zu machen, genauso wenig wie es mir gestattet ist, um dich wie jeder andere Mann zu werben.

Und so bleibt mir wieder nur die Musik, um dich zu führen - und auch mich. Diese Botschaft, die auch ohne die niedergelegten Worte für sich spricht, hat uns schon einmal vereint und es wird diesmal wieder und endgültig geschehen. "Don Juan, der Sieger" ist für dich Christine, dein letztes Lehrbuch der Musik und dein letzter Schritt vom Mädchen zur Frau. In diesen Notenzeilen ist alles verewigt, was ich für dich empfinde und was du, tief in dir, möchtest. Ich weiß, du hast Angst - große Angst. Ich auch! In meinem ganzen Leben habe ich noch nie solche Angst gehabt, wie den letzten Monaten und jetzt. Christine, nimm sie von mir. Nur du kannst es. Ich will versuchen, dich von der deinen zu befreien. Nein, ich KANN dich von ihr befreien, wenn du es zulässt! "Don Juan"... er wird und beide retten.

Plötzlich holt mich etwas in die Realität zurück. Nur langsam registriere ich das heillose Chaos, welches im Büro herrscht. Durch das, in einem Bild verborgene Guckloch sehe ich nach Christine.

Kreidebleich steht sie da, in ihren Augen liegt tiefes Entsetzen, ihre Hände pressen die Partitur an ihr Herz. La Carlotta und Piangi bauen sich vor ihr auf und beschimpfen sie. Erschrocken weicht sie zurück und hat dann nur Augen und Ohren für das Gespräch zwischen Madame Giry, André, Firmin und... dem Vicomte. Ich versuche die anderen Stimmen auszuschließen und mich auf den Wortwechsel zu konzentrieren. Meine sämtlichen Sinne signalisieren Gefahr, und darauf konnte ich mich schon immer verlassen.

"Engel der Muse, lehr dich fürchten! Bald bist du umstellt!"

Die Worte des jungen Adeligen zeugen von wilder Entschlossenheit, doch merkwürdigerweise kann ich diesmal nicht darüber lächeln. Irgend etwas in seinem Gesicht warnt mich. Madame Girys Einwurf geht in den anderen Stimmen beinahe unter, und doch ist es gerade jener eindringliche Tonfall, der mich erreicht: "Hört die Warnung, lernt euch fürchten!" Sie kennt mich ziemlich genau und dass sie so nachdrücklich meinen Zorn prophezeit, macht mich stutzig.

"Wenn Christine singt, dann kriegt man ihn!" - Das ist André.

"Wenn Christine hilft, kann er nicht flieh'n!" Firmins Überzeugung und seine Augen lassen eine böse Ahnung in mir erwachen.

"Schwarzer Engel, mach dein Testament!"

Dieser Satz des Vicomtes lässt mich endgültig begreifen. Ich fühle, wie die eisigen, lähmenden Klauen des Schocks mich streifen. Es ist nicht, weil sie mir eine Falle stellen wollen. Damit habe ich schon lange gerechnet. Nein! Es ist die Art des Vorgehens! Sie wollen die Furcht vor dem Erwachsenwerden eines so zerbrechlichen Geschöpfes wie meine Christine und die Liebe - meine Liebe - dazu missbrauchen, um...

Verdammtes Menschengezücht!

Christines Aufschrei erschüttert mich bis ins Mark, gellt in meinen Ohren wider bis hinunter in meine Seele: "Hört auf, sonst werd' ich verrückt!"

Ich sehe, wie sie die Partitur von sich schleudert und die Hände an ihren Kopf presst. Ich will zu ihr, doch die dicken Mauern geben mir - natürlich - den Weg nicht frei. Wieder ist es mir nur gestattet hilflos zuzusehen, wie sie sich an diesen Jungen klammert. Aber für den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes bin ich über seine Anwesenheit fast erleichtert. Sie verhindert wenigstens, dass Christine endgültig zusammenbricht.

"Raoul, dein Plan ist mir nicht geheuer!"

Ihre schluchzenden Worte wecken in mir gleißende Wut. Dass ausgerechnet er, der behauptet sie zu lieben, sie so unter Druck setzt und dazu benutzen will, um seinen Rivalen auszuschalten, weckt in mir die kalten Flammen des Hasses. Er hat kein Recht dazu! Ich will nicht länger hinhören, nichts sehen, doch ich kann mich nicht von der Szene abwenden.

"... und ich spüre, wie die Nacht mich verschlingt, bin mir sicher, dass er mich bezwingt..."

Von meinem Standort aus kann ich zwar ihr Antlitz nicht sehen, zumal sie zusammengesunken in einem Bürostuhl sitzt, aber ich weiß, dass sie den letzten Satz nicht nur aus Angst sagt. Niemand kennt ihre Stimme so gut wie ich, bis in die kleinste Nuance hinein. Überdeutlich höre ich das sachte Mitschwingen von versteckter Sehnsucht heraus. Oh, Monsieur le Vicomte, Sie können mich bekämpfen, aber nicht das! Mit wachsender Spannung lausche ich dem Gespräch. Er versucht Christine davon zu überzeugen, dass die einzige Lösung dieser verworrenen Situation darin liegt, mich zu verraten, mich ihm und dem - ach so "gerechten" - Gesetz preiszugeben. Ich sehe, wie sie gequält den Kopf schüttelt, die anderen dringen auf sie ein...

Einem solchen Druck ist sie nicht gewachsen! Mit aller Kraft beherrsche ich mich, um nicht jede Vorsicht zu vergessen, durch die Geheimtür wie ein Gewitter über sie alle zu kommen und meinen Engel daraus zuholen, in Sicherheit zu bringen, fort von diesen...

"Nein, ich kann nicht!" Wie von Furien gehetzt stürzt sie auf den Büroeingang zu, ihr Stimme überschlägt sich, ihr Gesicht ist verzerrt.

"CHRISTINE!" Ihr Name entfährt mir, ehe ich es verhindern kann. Doch niemand scheint es gehört zu haben. Vielmehr bemerke ich die Stimme des Vicomtes, die ebenfalls im Raum hängt; er hat ihr wohl im selben Moment nachgerufen.

Ich will mich von der Wand lösen, das Guckloch schließen und ihr hinterher eilen. Ich glaube, ihr verzweifeltes Verlangen nach Ruhe und Frieden - nach Trost - beinahe körperlich zu spüren. Doch die Stimme des Vicomtes hält mich zurück.

"So soll Krieg sein zwischen uns! Aber diesmal, mein schlauer Freund, trifft das Unglück ganz allein DICH!"

Es brennt sich in mein Innerstes. Du verfluchter Bengel! Was weißt du schon von wahrem Unglück? Ist mir nicht schon genug Unglück in meinem Leben widerfahren? Soll ich nun auch noch dafür büßen, dass ich LIEBE? - Der fade, vertraute Geschmack von Verbitterung zieht sich wie ein Pelz durch meinen Mund. Und plötzlich weiß ich, dass es falsch wäre, Christine jetzt aufzusuchen. Sie ist zu schwach, um zu verkraften, dass man gleich von zwei Seiten an ihr zerrt.

Monsieur le Vicomte, ich nehme den Kampf an, aber die Regeln bestimme ich!

_Das gleichmäßige Schwanken der Droschke wird unterbrochen und die Pferde schnauben unwillig, als sie vom Zaum zurückgehalten werden. Misstrauisch beuge ich mich vor und ziehe die Vorhänge des Fensters zurück. Wir können unmöglich schon in Perros sein!_

_"Was ist los?" rufe ich ungehalten dem Kutscher zu. Jede Minute ist kostbar._

_"Monsieur, der kürzere Weg nach Perros ist völlig vereist! Wir müssen einen Umweg machen, über die Landstraße von Guingamp."_

_Ich spüre, wie mein Puls sich beschleunigt. Es würde zu viel Zeit vergeuden. "Nein, das dauert zu lange! Nehmen Sie den kürzeren Weg!"_

_"Aber Monsieur...!" protestiert der Mann und macht Anstalten, mit müden Bewegungen vom Kutschbock zu steigen._

_Ich hole tief Luft und lass jede mögliche Resonanz in meine Stimme gleiten, um den kleinsten Widerspruch schon im Keim zu ersticken: "Fahren Sie weiter!"_

_Der Mann erstarrt mitten in der Bewegung und blickt mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Der Wind zerrt an "meinem" Haar und der dünne Schein der Laterne fällt - wie ich weiß - unausweichlich auf meine Maske. Und noch etwas ist mir klar: das Licht wird von meinen Pupillen reflektiert wie bei einer Katze. Mir ist im ganzen Umfang bewusst, wie ich in diesem Moment auf den, sicherlich auch abergläubischen, alten Menschen wirken muss - und gerade das nutzt mir nun. Mit einem hastigen Nicken klettert er zurück auf den Bock, wickelt hektisch die Decke um sich, schnalzt mit der Zunge und lenkt die Pferde auf den linken Weg der Kreuzung._

_Ja, ich erkenne selbstverständlich auch, dass diese Straße voll von Eis und restlichem, gefrorenen Schnee ist und das diese Kutsche alles andere als geeignet dafür ist, aber was zählt das schon? Wenn ich zu spät komme, verliere ich SIE, und was würde mir dann noch von meinem Leben bleiben?_

_Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wird meine Kehle eng und ich lasse mich in die Polster zurückfallen. Nicht daran denken! Vielmehr richte ich meine Gedanken wieder auf die Erlebnisse des vergangenen Tages, die mich zu dieser Reise verleiteten..._

"Armer Jungfer! Das Billett für das süße Rendezvous, findest du im Lotterbett, denn bezahlen musst es du!"

Mit tiefer Genugtuung beobachte ich den hypnotisierten Chor, die Solisten und den schockierten Reyer. Es ist ein so einfacher Trick, das Klavier von sich aus - alleine - spielen zu lassen. So einfach, dass sie allesamt vor Scham im Boden versinken würden, erführen sie davon.

Für einen Moment lenke ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf Madame Giry und ihre Tochter. Natürlich, meine teure Ballettmeisterin lässt sich nicht sonderlich beeindrucken von diesem Vorkommnis. Und die kleine Meg...? Sie kniet neben dem Piano, die gehäkelte Stola fest um sich geschlungen. In ihren Augen lese ich tiefes Erstaunen und Faszination, mehr aber auch nicht. Irgendwie überrascht mich dies allerdings nicht. Sie ist ein äußerst kluges, aufgeschlossenes und - auf ihre Art - sensibles Mädchen. Nicht umsonst ist sie einzige von all den kleinen Chor- und Ballettratten, die schon zu Anfang auf Christine eingegangen ist. Sie ist sehr stark und selbstbewusst. Bei ihr muss sogar ich ein wenig auf der Hut sein. Sie hat mein Geheimnis fast schon gelüftet, von sich aus, aber solange sie Christine zur Seite steht und durch ihr Schweigen zu mir hält, soll es mir gleich sein.

Mein Engel... Besorgt bemerke ich, dass sie sich ohne ein Wort entfernt. Die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen und ihre, schon als durchsichtig zu bezeichnende Haut sind mir nicht entgangen. Sie scheint mir noch bleicher zu sein als heute Morgen im Büro, noch mehr, als zu Beginn der Sitzprobe. Ihre Gedanken sind weit fort. Mir ist absolut klar, dass sie meine Art der Botschaft eben erkannt und verstanden hat. Doch erschrecken wollte ich sie nicht. Das war meine entfernteste Absicht!

Zutiefst beunruhigt lasse ich die halbdunkle Hinterbühne zurück. Die Probe zu meiner Oper ist in diesen Minuten bedeutungslos für mich. Die Lampe in der Hand mache ich mich auf den Weg zu ihrer Garderobe. Es scheint mir nun doch richtig, mit ihr zu reden, von Angesicht zu Angesicht, ganz behutsam. Sie soll wissen, dass ich sie nicht drängen will und dass ich sie verstehe, dass ich ihr vertraue.

Ja, ich muss mir eingestehen, dass das, was der Chor und die Solisten eben sangen, meinem tiefsten Wunsch entspricht. Ich möchte sie mit mir nehmen und sie in meinem Armen alle Sorgen, Kummer und Ängste vergessen lassen. Ich will sie mit meiner ganzen Liebe wärmen und umhüllen, damit kein Schmerz mehr von außen sie verletzen kann. Auf eine gänzlich gleiche Weise braucht sie genauso viel Zuneigung und Geborgenheit wie ich - und ich sehne mich danach, sie ihr zu zeigen und zu geben. Wenn ich jetzt mit ihr spreche, sie beruhige und ihr dadurch zeige welcher Friede in meiner Welt nur auf sie wartet, kommt sie vielleicht heute schon mit mir, freiwillig...

Mir wird bewusst, dass ich hinter dem Spiegel in ihrer Garderobe angekommen bin. Ich raffe mich zusammen. Wie beginnen, wie ihr gegenübertreten, ohne sie zu erschrecken...? Da bemerke ich die Garderobiere an ihrer Seite.

"Mademoiselle, selbst wenn Sie den Zug noch erreichen, ist es doch schon zu spät, um..."

"Ich muss!" fällt ihr Christine ins Wort. Ihre Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. "Ich muss nach Perros, zu meinem Vater! Ich... ich muss von etwas Abschied nehmen..."

Rasch verstaut sie ihre notwendigsten Sachen in einer kleinen Reisetasche, nimmt ihre Geldbörse und setzt sich die Kapuze ihres Umhanges auf. Dann greift sie nach ihrem Gepäckstück und verlässt den Raum.

Lautlos ziehe ich mich zurück. '... zu meinem Vater...'? Was will sie ausgerechnet jetzt am Grabe ihres Vaters? Und noch dazu so plötzlich? Ich rufe mir den Ausdruck ihrer Augen ins Gedächtnis zurück, ihres Gesichtes - und verwerfe meine erste stille Annahme über den Grund dieser Reise Christines. Nein, sie wirkte nicht, als wolle sie wieder vor sich selbst fortlaufen. Sie machte auf mich eher den Eindruck, als ginge sie auf etwas zu; weil es unausweichlich ist.

'... von etwas Abschied nehmen...' Wovon? Ich erinnere mich an die unzähligen Male, als sie mit stummen Tränen um ihren Vater weinte. Ich weiß, dass sie seinen Tod nie wirklich akzeptiert hat. Ist etwa der Augenblick gekommen, in dem sie es erkennt und sich damit abfindet?

Als meine Gedanken sich so weit geformt haben, wird mir auf einmal deutlich bewusst, dass dieser Fahrt nach Perros auch ein Schritt zu ihrem Erwachsenwerden ist. Aber sie unternimmt ihn aus freiem Willen und das kann nur heißen, dass sie bereit ist, eine Frau zu werden. Jetzt bin ich davon überzeugt, dass "Don Juan" siegen wird! Sie steht kurz davor, sich von ihrer Kindheit zu lösen.

Von ihrer Kindheit? Dazu gehört auch der Engel der Muse...

Das zerrende, prickelnde Gefühl von Zweifel greift nach mir, die beginnende Furcht, dass sie meinem Einfluss entgleiten könnte, bevor ich sie den Weg zu Ende geleitet habe, der uns beiden bestimmt ist.

Meine Augen gewahren erst in diesem Moment das Glitzern der Wellen zu meinen Füßen und den goldenen Schimmer, den meine Lampe über das fast schwarze Wasser schickt und begreife, dass ich wohl völlig in Gedanken den Heimweg angetreten habe. Mein Blick richtet sich auf den Nachen und auf die brokatdurchwirkten Kissen im Bug. Im Geiste sehe ich wieder meinen Engel dort liegen, die langen dunkelbraunen Locken glänzen im Schein der gigantischen Kandelaber während unserer Fahrt; das weiße zarte Gespinst ihres Garderobenmantels verschmilzt mit den Falten der schützenden Decke am Boden...

Ich kann sie nicht allein lassen! Nicht in dieser Situation! Wenn sie tatsächlich ihrem Vater Lebe-Wohl sagen will, wird sie dafür eine Kraft brauchen, die sie vielleicht nicht hat. Es ist in den vergangenen Stunden zu viel geschehen.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere treffe ich ebenfalls eine Entscheidung. Ich befestige die Lampe am Bug des Bootes, hebe die Ruderstange vom Boden auf, löse die Halteleine und treibe mein Gefährt so schnell über den unterirdischen See, wie es mir möglich ist. Endlich erreiche ich das andere Ufer und lass das gigantische Gitter, das mein Heim normaler Weise sicher abschirmt, offen. Hektisch hole ich aus dem untersten Teil meinen Kleiderschrankes eine Reisetasche hervor. Einige Sekunden lang bleibt mein Blick auf ihr kleben. Seltsam fremd – und doch vertraut – liegt sie in meiner Hand. Wann habe ich sie zum letzten Mal benutzt?... Dann sehe ich wieder die von Christine vor mir, dick gefüllt und davongetragen. Sofort bin ich wieder nur auf meine bevorstehende Reise konzentriert. Mir ist bewusst, dass das Risiko einer Entdeckung groß ist, aber das tiefe Gefühl, dass mein Engel mich braucht, ist tausendmal stärker als jede instinktive Vorsicht.

Auf meine gewohnte Ordnung verzichtend, lege ich alles in das Gepäckstück, was ich für eine 3- bis 4-tägige Reise benötigen werde. Wo ist der Hut mit den großen Federn? Der Schatten des breiten Flaums wird meine Maske notdürftig bedecken und mir neugierige Blicke ersparen. Nach minutenlangem Suchen finde ich ihn schließlich und während ich ihn herausziehe, fällt etwas vor meine Füße.

Irritiert schaue ich zu Boden und erkenne einen Spazierstock, dessen Knauf die Form eines Totenschädels wiedergibt. Leere Höhlen und von Lippen unbedeckte Zähne lächeln mir entgegen. Vor meinen inneren Augen sehe ich mich den Schädel erschaffen, sehe, wie meine Finger seine Form modulieren - damals, in Persien - damit sein "Feueratem" die Khamarun während meinen Zaubereidarbietungen zum Staunen bringt und ich beobachte mich selbst, wie ich den winzigen, selbst konstruierten Mechanismus zwischen Kinn und Stock setzte, um durch sanften Druck Gas und Feuer miteinander verbinden zu können. - Merkwürdig, dass er sich gerade heute in Erinnerung bringt... ! Vorsichtig hebe ich ihn auf und untersuche ihn flüchtig. Ja, er funktioniert noch! Und das nach all den vielen Jahren, die seitdem verstrichen sind. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend lege ich ihn mit in die Tasche. Ich habe die bestimmte Ahnung, dass er mir wieder einmal nützlich sein wird.

Nachdem ich das eingepackt habe, was ich gezwungener Maßen brauchen werde, nehme ich einige Tausend Franc-Scheine aus meinem Schreibtisch, lösche die Kerzen in den Räumen, schließe die Reisetasche und verlasse meine Wohnung.

Einige Zeit später fällt das unscheinbare Eisengitter an der Rue Scribe hinter mir ins Schloss, während ich das erste Mal seit längerem die obere Welt außerhalb des Opernhauses betrete. Kalter Wind fährt durch meine Kleidung, reißt an meinem Umhang. Die Dämmerung fließt bereits über die Dächer der benachbarten Häuser und des neuen Hotels "Scribe" gegenüber des Place de l'Opéra. Meinen Hut festhaltend beginne ich zu laufen, ja, fast zu rennen - über den Platz, zu den parkenden Droschken.

"Zum Gare de Nore!" Meine Stimme ist rau. Und das rührt nicht nur von der kalten, schneidenden Luft her. - Christine, ich komme! In mir lebt die Gewissheit, dass ich Gefahr laufe, sie zu verlieren, dass sie mir genommen wird. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wodurch - noch nicht - aber mit jedem Meter, der sie von Paris trennt, entgleitet sie mehr...!

Bevor ich in die Kutsche einsteige, höre ich ein sich schnell näherndes Gefährt und schaue zurück. Flüchtig glaube ich das Wappen der Chagnys zu erkennen, als die kleine Privatkutsche den Eingang zum Kaiserpavillon hinauf fährt. Aber es kümmert mich nicht; nicht diesen Abend. Der Junge wird mir dieses Mal nicht in die Quere kommen!

Meine Droschke setzt sich in Bewegung und die Gedanken an den Vicomte bleiben mit der, im hellen Licht erstrahlenden Oper zurück.

Die Fahrt zum zweiten Hauptbahnhof von Paris kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dabei ist er vielleicht nur eine halbe Stunde entfernt.

Immer darauf achtend, dass die grün-blauschimmernden Federn über meine Maske fallen, gehe ich zum Fahrkartenschalter. Die Schritte dorthin sind für mich eine, als albern zu beschreibende Qual. Jedes Lachen der vielen Menschen um mich, jedes tuschelnde Wort, jeder Ausruf scheint mir zu gelten. Dabei ist mir schon nach einigen Blicken klar, dass keiner mich zur Kenntnis nimmt. Und doch... Ich komme kaum gegen die ähnlichen Bilder und Stimmen an, die aus der Tiefe meines Gedächtnisses aufsteigen. All diese Geräusche waren einst Zeichen des Spottes und des Ekels, mit denen ich immer und immer wieder konfrontiert wurde. Ich beginne zu frieren und zittere vor innerer Kälte, als ich dem hageren Mann hinter dem Glas am Schalter meinen Reisewunsch nenne: "Ein Privatabteil für eine Person im nächsten Zug nach Perros an der Westküste!"

"Oh, da haben Sie Glück, Monsieur," entgegnet mein Ansprechpartner freundlich, ohne meine Maske weiter zu beachten; - und ich erinnere mich daran, dass es zur Zeit groß in Mode ist, inkognito zu reisen. Der Bahnangestellte fährt fort: "Der Zug vom Gare St. Larez ist zwar vor einer guten halben Stunde nach Guingamp - der nächstgrößere Ort von Perros - abgefahren, aber aufgrund der momentanen Reiselust der Pariser Gesellschaft an die Atlantikküste, sind seit Neujahr Sonderzüge eingesetzt worden. Der nächste Zug in diese Richtung, genauer gesagt nach Morlaix, was noch näher an Perros liegt, tritt seine Reise in einer viertel Stunde an."

Also hat Christines Zug lediglich einen als gering zu bezeichnenden Vorsprung. Meine Chancen, sie einzuholen, stehen nicht schlecht. - "Ich nehme den Zug nach Morlaix!" Mit einer Ruhe, die ich nicht im geringsten empfinde, lege ich einige Scheine in die Zahlungsschale.

Kurz darauf lasse ich mir mein Abteil zuordnen. Nachdem ich das grelle Licht in dem kleinen, aber gemütlichen Raum reduziert, die Vorhänge geschlossen und dem Garçon klar gemacht habe, dass ich kein Diner wünsche, fällt ein winziger Teil meiner Verkrampfung von mir ab. Ich werfe einen Blick auf meine Taschenuhr. Der Zug sollte jetzt seine Fahrt beginnen, aber nichts geschieht. Erneut zieht sich etwas in meinem Innern zusammen. Sollte man etwa Verdacht geschöpft haben und...? Beinahe muss ich über mich selbst lachen. Wer weiß schon - außer einigen Theaterangehörigen - dass das "Phantom der Oper" eine Maske trägt und wer hat die meine bemerkt und mich nicht als verrückten Exzentriker eingestuft?

"Das war knapp, Monsieur!" Die Stimme des Garçon dringt durch die Abteiltür zu mir, während rasche Schritte zum Nebenabteil stürmen. "Aber bei einem so hohen, berühmten Herrn machen wir natürlich gerne eine Ausnah..." Der Lärm verstummt, als die Nebentür geschlossen wird.

Noch jemand, der es eilig hat, die Atlantik-Küste schnellstmöglich zu erreichen. Aber auch das interessiert mich nicht.

Ein schrilles Pfeifen erklingt und ich lasse mich in den Sitz fallen. Das Stampfen der Lok wird intensiver und irgendwie glaube ich zu hören, dass es Christines Namen flüstert...

_... Das Schnauben der Pferde bringt mich zurück in die Gegenwart. Die Droschke verlangsamt ihre Fahrt. Einem Reflex folgend beuge ich mir erneut vor, um den groben Stoff der Vorhänge ein wenig zu lüften. Vor mit gewahre ich eine hohe Mauer und das schmiedeeiserne Tor eines Friedhofes._

_"Wir sind da, Monsieur!" ruft der Kutscher mir heiser zu und erleidet einen Hustenanfall. - Armer Teufel; was er da hat, ist unheilbar. _

_Meinen Hut aufsetzend und den bereitgelegten "Spazierstock" zur Hand nehmend, verlasse ich die kühle Droschkenkabine. Das Gepäck verbleibt auf der Kutsche. Der Droschkenlenker wird nicht den Mut haben, damit durchzubrennen. Der kleine Zwischenfall an der Kreuzung vorhin und die ängstlichen Blicke, die er mir nun zuwirft, beweisen es mir._

_"Warten Sie hier! Es wird nicht lange dauern!" Mit den Worten wende ich mich von ihm ab und auf das Tor zu. Ein leises Schnauben in einiger Entfernung weckt meine Aufmerksamkeit. Es ist eine weitere Mietkutsche. Dichter Dampf steigt von den Pferden auf, während ihr Herr Decken über sie breitet. Mit jeder Faser meines Herzens fühle ich, dass in diesem Gefährt Christine gekommen ist; und das vor nicht all zu langer Zeit! Ich habe Christine bis auf ein paar Minuten eingeholt. Mit klopfendem Herzen durchschreite ich das Tor, dessen eine Flügeltür einen kleinen Spalt offen steht. Unter dem Druck meiner Hand gibt sie leise quietschend nach. Einige Herzschläge lang verharre ich und lausche. Doch kein verdächtiges Geräusch dringt an meine Ohren. Vorsichtig gehe ich weiter, der gefrorene, restliche Altschnee knirscht unter meinen Sohlen. Meine sämtlichen Sinne sind darauf fixiert, Christine aufzuspüren. Fades Mondlicht gleitet durch die Zweige und bescheint den Weg vor mir, auf dem zu viele Spuren sind um die ihren heraus zu finden. Die knorrigen Äste werfen krokeste Schatten über die Grabstätten zu meiner linken und rechten. Die Stille um mich ist wie ein Hauch der Ewigkeit - und auch trügerisch. Lediglich ein paar Häuser sind in der Nähe des Friedhofes, ansonsten keine Spur von menschlichem Leben. Und doch reicht es aus, um meinen Engel in Gefahr zubringen..._

_Plötzlich höre ich entferntes Schluchzen und flehende Worte, die an jemanden gerichtet sind, dessen Lippen für immer geschlossen bleiben werden - die niemals wieder eine Antwort geben können._

_Wie im Fluge überwinde ich die Entfernung zwischen dem Grab von Christines Vater und mir. Und da sehe ich sie - die Hände an die bebende Brust gepresst, das Gesicht ,nass von Tränen, zum Sternenzelt erhoben. Ich muss sie aus dieser Verzweiflung reißen, ganz vorsichtig und sanft. Und gibt dazu es nur eine Möglichkeit..._

_Unbemerkt von ihr bewege ich mich auf das Grab zu. Dass es ein Mausoleum ist, registriere ich nur so weit, als dass es mir die Chance gibt, meine Stimme von oben erklingen zu lassen. Und irgendwo, am Rande des Bewusstseins, zuckt der Gedanke vorbei, dass dies eine letzte Ruhestätte darstellt, die CHRISTINES VATER würdig ist!_

_Lautlos ziehe ich die glasklare Luft in meine Lungen, stecke den Stock in meinen Gürtel und beginne an dem immergrünen Efeu, welches die groben Steine entlang wuchert, hinaufzuklettern. Noch einmal wird der Engel der Muse zu meinem Alles sprechen müssen, bevor sie sich endgültig mir und der Realität öffnen kann._

_"... Hilf mir stark zu sein... Hilf mir stark zu sein!"_

_Ihr letzter, sich verzweifelt steigernder Appell dringt zu mir. Eine irrationale Überlegung, voller gottesfürchtigem Glauben - den ich eigentlich ablehne - erfüllt mich: Vielleicht hat der alte Daaé mich hierher geführt, weil er selbst seiner Tochter nicht mehr helfen kann..._

_Das Schneiden und Reißen in meinen ungeschützten Händen missachtend - die Handschuhe muss ich wohl in der Droschke liegen gelassen haben - ziehe ich mich neben das Kreuz, das hell in den Himmel ragt._

_Christine, mein Engel, ich komme, ich beschütze dich. Lass uns zusammen von deinem Vater Abschied nehmen, damit er Frieden finden kann - und wir unser Glück..._

_The rest is history…_


End file.
